The Orphan, The Agent, and The Racer
by perrytheplatypus2761
Summary: This book is also a Bone crossover. When Professor Z escapes from jail, its up to Agent P, Fone Bone, and Lightning McQueen to save the day, and during their adventure, they might just learn something too.
1. The Prologue

Prologue

"Professor, you out?" a voice called out through a walkie talkie in Professor Z's trunk. "I hear you stupid lemon." The Professor yelled, "Now be quiet or the cops will find me!" "What about Axelrod?" "Forget him!"

Professor Z quickly snuck off to the docks and snuck on one of his boats. "Go! Be fast!" the Professor yelled to his ship. The ship burst off once all the cars were on. They're mission was a success. Their boss was freed from prison!

"While I was in jail, what did you guys come up with?" asked Professor Z when he got back to headquarters. "We used our old camera and turned it into a bomb placer, Professor." One car said. "Brilliant!" Professor Z chuckled, "Who are we going to aim for?" "McQueen! Because we never got the chance to kill him before you went to jail!" "What about that American spy, along with Finn and Holley? Let's aim for them, and whoever helps them, is dead too."


	2. Chapter 1: Back from an adventure!

Chapter 1 Back from an adventure

"I'm home!" Fone Bone yelled as he marched up a hill and saw the citizens of Boneville cheering for him. "Look at that cuz!" Fone Bone's cousin Smiley Bone said as he took his cigar out of his mouth, "They love us!"

Phoney Bone cheered and ran up. "Ok hand me the money." He yelled. Fone Bone pushed his cousin aside and quickly was met up by reporters.

"I'll talk later, let Smiley and I get home!" Fone Bone yelled into the crowd. The three cousins made it to their home and Fone Bone turned on the TV, but before his show could start, the news immediately popped on.

"This just in….. Professor Zundapp has escaped prison! He is wanted all over the globe, if you find him, call this number immediately!" a news reporter remarked, "now back to your program!"

Fone Bone stared at the TV screen as his favorite show turned back on. "There's a criminal out there!" Fone Bone yelled to Smiley, "We have to help!" Smiley stared at Fone Bone. "But Fone, how are we going to help?"

Fone Bone thought for a moment. "We need to hire a spy agency to help us. Look some up Smiley." "I'm already on it! Hey! I found this agency that trapped the Professor before! It's an agency made up of talking cars, should we give them a call?"

Fone Bone nodded. "We gotta have this guy captured!" After Smiley called, he said that there were three agents and some townspeople who could help them. "Perfect!"


	3. Chapter 2: First Mission

Chapter 2 First Mission

Meanwhile, in Radiator Springs, the two spies, Holley Shiftwell and Finn Mcmissle were discussing the Professor's escape to another agent, Sir Tow Mater. Mater was with McQueen who was just learning about all of this spy stuff.

"McQueen's first mission!" Mater cheered happily, "This is going to be fun un!" McQueen wasn't so sure about his first spy mission. "McQueen, there's this explorer who called earlier today; you have to work with him. I've also made contact with an agency that is all animals.

McQueen looked confused. "There top agent is in Danville. You have to go there immediately after this explorer comes to Radiator Springs."

"Ok, but this is my first mission Finn. I'm going to be horrible if I work alone with two people I don't even know." McQueen said. "McQueen, you can trust both of them. I mean, the top agent is also a superhero!" Finn said.

Later on that night, McQueen was packing his bags. He had a flight to Danville with the explorer who would come at about 9. "Who is this explorer?" McQueen wondered as he grabbed a photo of him and Mater. "I'll miss you pal!" he said with a smile. Suddenly there was a knock at McQueen's door.

"Come in!" yelled McQueen as two very weird creatures walked in with Finn. "Here's Fone Bone, his cousin Smiley is in my group." Finn said. Finn and Smiley then left the room.

Fone Bone looked very different to McQueen. He was white and the only other color on him was his light brown knapsack. He was also shaped like a dog bone.

McQueen quickly introduced himself, "I'm McQueen, by the way." "Fone Bone, as Finn told you." Fone Bone said. The two were silent. "So dude, where's your bed?" Fone Bone asked about 5 minutes later. "I don't have one; didn't you bring a sleeping bag?" McQueen asked. Fone Bone pulled one right out of his knapsack.

The next day, McQueen and Fone Bone caught their plane to Danville. "I'm excited to meet this agent! I'm sure he's awesome!" Fone Bone cheered.

"Yep."

"What's up with you?"

"Scared, a little."

"Why?"

"Because," said McQueen, "It's my first mission." Fone Bone looked at him. "You're a rookie?!" he asked. "In being a spy."

Before they knew it, a wonderful sight came to be, a beautiful town.

"Were here." They said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 3: There's Perry

Chapter 3 There's Perry

"Doofenshirmtz's Evil Inc." read McQueen as he stared at a map and then looked at a building. Fone Bone tried his hardest to open the door. "Locked." Said Fone Bone pointing at the door. McQueen tried. "You weren't lying." He said.

Fone Bone grabbed some rope from his knapsack and noticed a cliff area. "Let's climb!" he said. McQueen rolled his eyes at the Bone creature, and used a grappling hook that Finn gave him to find himself flying past Fone Bone. "See ya later sucker!" McQueen called out.

Fone Bone rolled his eyes and continued to climb. "You're going to have to slow down rookie!" Fone Bone yelled. "Don't call me th…." McQueen quickly hit his face on the edge making a loud THUMP! McQueen dizzily made it to the edge of the cliff right as it closed. "Fone Bone." McQueen said once he started feeling normal again, "It closed up."

Fone Bone made it to the top right as McQueen said this. "Man rookie your right." McQueen stared at him angrily. "Did you not here what I said before I bumped my face?!" "Oh I heard."

McQueen was so furious about what Fone Bone just said. He was so mad that he tried smashing open the door. Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, secret agent Perry the platypus or known as Agent P was fighting the evil Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. "You'll never get me this time Perry the platypus!" Doof yelled. Before Doof could launch his newest "inator", McQueen trying to open the door became louder and louder.

"Oh my word! Who's out there?!" Doof asked Perry. He just shrugged. "It's Francis Monogram isn't it!" Doof yelled. The brown haired slouching man quickly raised the door just as McQueen flied in crushing Doof's new inator! Doof ran to his inator right as Fone Bone ran in. "LOOK WHAT HE'S DONE TO MY POOR INATOR!" Doof screamed.

Fone Bone looked around the neat apartment. "Hmmm." He thought, "Where's the agent?" "You came for Perry the platypus?" Doof asked. Fone Bone nodded. "Take him! It gives me time to fix up my inator that your friend here destroyed." Doof said.

"How about you come with us?"

"Why?"

"Because you can be a great help!"

"No way Jose!"

"Who is this guy anyways?" Fone Bone asked Perry. "Oh he can't talk." Doof said, "But I'm his nemesis Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz!" McQueen rolled over, "I'm sure he could be a good help." "I told you guys, no way Jose I am coming with you!"

"Oh come on pharmacist!" McQueen said. "I'm not a pharmacist! I'm an evil scientist! But um….. People do get confused by the lab coat." "Maybe he could work with Finn?!" Fone Bone said excitedly. "Who's Finn?" Doof asked scaredly.

Later on at Radiator Springs, Dr. D and Perry met Finn and Holley. "You found him!" Finn said excitedly. "Am I going to prison?" Doof asked. "We were talking about Agent P there." "Oh."

"Tomorrow, I'm sending the three of you to Professor Z's hideout. There learn what he's up to and send my team to stop him. You guys have to stop the Lemons." Finn stated. "Wait! One: what are Lemons and two: who am I going with?" "Us!" said Smiley. "Smiley! Your back! Mater said excitedly! "Sure is Mate! And I bribed Phoney, my cousin, to join our group, now who's the slouching guy and the fedora wearing mammal?" "Oh, Smiley, Phoney, this here is Perry, the top secret agent of O.W.C.A! And that's his nemesis Dr. D!" Fone Bone said.

"We leave tomorrow! Fone Bone, I want you to take your guys to Boneville and see if you can get Agent P here, to talk!" Finn said.


End file.
